Always
by 14-HD-BLACKPINK-BTS
Summary: As Ray and Henry go fight crime, Charlotte is left, more like stuck in the Man Van since Henry ordered her to. But what if things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have been brought to this fandom so why not do a fanfic? This is my first Henry Danger fanfic, and also my first long story with multiple chapters, hope ya'll enjoy reading._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of the story._

 **Always**

He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it since the moment the words fell out of her mouth. He didn't know why he agreed to it, but he did, he freaking did. And because of this, she is now hurt, with time being the only cure.

- _Flashback_ -

"Why don't I go with you guys?" Charlotte inquired, wanting to help her friends in fighting crime.

The emergency alarm has just gone off, with an audio track from one of Swellview's most notorious villains, Invisible Brad. Both Henry and Ray wanted to try out Schwoz's new invention, Invisi-Lens, which are contact lenses that can help them see and fight invisible villains, especially Brad. The only thing was that they needed someone to help them navigate their way and send them signals from the Man Van. With Schwoz having a day off to visit his sister (that looked like a horse), the only sensible person to bring was none other than Charlotte. Ray had agreed to the idea, but Henry on the other hand, didn't want to see Charlotte, his best friend for God knows how long to get injured because of him.

"Yes, yes, yes! You are good with computers and besides, we are not bringing that friend of yours with the sweaty hands." Ray agreed, then shuddering, thinking about Jasper and his buckets and his sweaty hands.

"No, no, no, a million times NO! What if you get hurt Char?" Henry protested, surprising everyone from his outburst.

"I can defend myself, for your information. Need I remind you that I fixed the problem with Bish?" Charlotte retorted, standing up for herself.

"I know, I know you can, Char. It's just I won't be able to forgive myself if you get hurt."

"Dude, will you stop being so pessimistic? It's not 100% guaranteed that I will get hurt, besides I'll just be staying in the Man Van helping you guys with all the signals." Charlotte exclaimed.

"Children! Stop your silly bickering and just get over here."Ray shouted from his position under the tubes.

"Soooo, can I go?" Charlotte sweetly asked, giving Henry the puppy dog eyes and pout.

After much thinking, Henry finally agreed. "Arghhh, fine." Henry replied in defeat. "Yes you can come with us."

"Hell yeah!" Charlotte enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Under one condition."

"Of course there's a catch." Charlotte muttered,

"I'll let you go if you promise to stay in the Man Van the whole entire time."

"How 'bout if I need to use the restroom?" inquired Charlotte, crossing her arms while raising her eyebrows.

"Well then, hold it in! We can't take any chances."

"But what if-"

"Continue talking and we're leaving you here."

Charlotte then made a smart move to shut up. She followed Henry to the tubes, where Ray was already waiting.

Charlotte stepped back for the duo to blow their bubbles and transform themselves into Captain Man and Kid Danger. Once all the bright lights died down, the three of them ran to the tubes, with Charlotte holding on to Henry.

"Call it!"

"Up the tubes!"

Now off they were to fight Invisible Brad, unaware of the consequences that were to follow.

- _Time Skip_ -

It was not long before Charlotte, Henry and Ray- uh, I mean Kid Danger and Captain Man were parked right in front of the abandoned warehouse that Invisible Brad was supposedly in.

"Charlotte, you stay here in the Man Van while Ray and I go fight Brad. And remember whatever you do, DO NOT leave this van until we get back." Henry commanded in a very serious voice, a tone he rarely used.

"Ok mom," replied Charlotte, her words dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"Kid, Charlotte is going to be fine. We have got a more serious problem in our hands." Ray hurriedly said, wanting to start fighting that jerk of a Brad already.

Captain Man and Kid Danger then put on their Invisi-Lens, while Charlotte was busy typing away on the computer stored in the Man Van.

"Aanddd, you guys are ready to go." Charlotte said as she typed the last key into the computer.

"And remember Char-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, stay in the Man Van until you guys get back, now go kick some invisible butt!"

With that, Captain Man and Kid Danger bursted through the doors of the warehouse, ready to fight. Little did they know, Invisible Brad was not even inside the warehouse, but waiting outside, making sure that he won't be seen with those lenses that the two heroes had already put on. He quietly creeped to the front of the warehouse as the Hero Duo were kicking down the doors, wanting his plan to work. Operation Goodbye Charlotte is now a go.

* * *

As Captain Man and Kid Danger made their super entrance, they both expected to come face-to-face with Brad. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Captain Man bellowed, his words bouncing from wall to wall, creating loud echoes.

Silence soon followed.

"Hello? Brad?" Captain Man roared, this time much louder than the previous time.

Still, no answer.

"Damn it Schwoz. These lenses don't even work!" Captain Man childishly complained.

"Dude, how would you know that these lenses don't actually work?" inquired Kid Danger, trying to knock some sense into his boss.

"Well- because-you know-" Captain Man tried to explain, obviously failing.

"Actually I don't know. If Brad were here, it wouldn't be dead silent and he would have at least make himself present by now." Kid Danger reasoned.

"Gahhh, you and your silly teenage words!" Captain Man scolded, his pointy finger making weird gestures at Kid Danger. Typical Ray.

"It's called common sense," Kid Danger logically said, being the mature one out of the two.

"Well, it's not-"

Captain Man tried to retort, but was stopped mid-sentence as a loud, piercing scream filled the air, surprising the two superheroes. That voice, oh no that voice _._ Henry could recognise that voice anywhere. His eyes suddenly widened, fear written all over his face as he muttered under his breath, "Charlotte."

 _A/N: And there you have it folks. The first chapter of 'Always'. Reviews will be appreciated and see you in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ellooo there people, I would just like to say thank you to all of you for your reviews. They really mean so much to me and I really appreciate it. I would also like to say sorry for the really long wait, I was just caught up in school activities, with exams, performances and such. And on top of that, I got sick.:( But now that school is over and the summer holidays are here, I have got plenty of time to write this fic so yayyy. Anyways, onto the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy reading._

In a blink of an eye, Kid Danger was out of the warehouse, following the sound of the pained screams, leaving a bewildered Captain Man behind. As he stepped out into the open, his worst fear was right there before his eyes. Charlotte, his dear Charlotte, was hurt and injured.

He saw a tall, slender figure towering over a cowering Charlotte, beating her to a pulp, kicking her, punching her as if there was no tomorrow. Brad. Stupid Brad. From this scene, all Kid Danger saw was red and the tears that had threatened to fall, came pouring freely down his face and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. His only goal at that moment was to defend his precious Charlotte and to take Brad down. Again. Kid Danger rushed towards Brad in anger, with steam coming out of his ears, ready to beat the hell out of this notorious villain.

With adrenaline coursing through his body, Kid Danger threw punches and kicks at Brad, who was easily avoiding each and every blow. A few minutes into the heated fight, Brad was gaining the upper hand, with Kid Danger already lagging behind. But he wasn't going to give up anytime soon, he wanted to make sure that he will bring justice to Charlotte and he would do anything it takes to fulfill this deed.

Gathering all the strength he had left, Kid Danger gave one final blow at Brad's face, which was all covered in blood, he(Kid Danger) probably looked just as bad. All of a sudden, a loud blast was heard and a laser shot right at Brad's chest, as he collapsed to the ground below. Turning around in confusion, Kid Danger saw Captain Man with an indescribable expression written all over his face and one of his ray guns in his hands. Captain Man then grabbed Brad and shoved him in the groin. He called the police and lent the Invisi-Lens to them so that they could handle Brad on their own.

"Captain Man!" Kid Danger shouted in relief as the police left.

"Kid! What were you thinking? You could have gotten in real trouble!" Captain Man yelled at his young sidekick, his voice heavy with concern.

"He hurt Char!"

As if on cue, a soft whimper was heard, and against a wall sat a broken Charlotte, with her body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Charlotte!"

Henry jogged over to his best friend who was curled up against a wall, shaking heavily. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. Just then she pulled her body away from him, not wanting him to see her so broken and weak.

"Go away, Henry!" Charlotte uttered, swatting his hand away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Char. Not now, not ever. I'll always be with you wherever you are. You're my best friend and I will be there for you no matter what, even if you don't want me to be here." Henry passionately stated, pouring his heart out for her.

Charlotte slowly lifted her head towards her best friend, her tear-stained face and pained expression was all it took to make Henry's heart break into pieces. He pulled her in for a tight hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's alright Char, I'm here for you."

"H-h-he hurt me, Hen." Her voice cracked as she sobbed into Henry's chest.

This made Henry's heart break even more. He pulled Charlotte closer to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you, Char. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Henry."

The two best friends were staring into each other's eyes, and they felt themselves move closer and closer towards each other until their noses were nearly touching. Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed and they were inching closer and closer until-

"Hey kids, I think we should head back to the Man Cave." Captain Man suddenly said out of the blue.

Both Henry and Charlotte then jumped away from each other, their faces turning redder by the second. They both mumbled an incoherent "Okay" and headed off to the Man Van.

There was a heavy and uncomfortable silence in the Man Van as they were heading back to Junk N' Stuff. The whole ride was just of pure awkwardness, with Henry and Charlotte stealing shy glances at each other most of the time. Ray noticed this exchange and smiled to himself thinking of ways to get these two together. He has been shipping Henry and Charlotte for quite some time now and he thought that he saw them almost kissing when he called them to the Man Van but he wasn't sure. Ray thought that this was the perfect time to try and make Chenry happen. As a plan formed in his mind, he looked at the soon to be couple through the rear view mirror and a devious smile tugged upon his lips. Henry and Charlotte will definitely be in for something when they get back to the Man Cave.

 _A/N: Annnddd that was the second chapter of 'Always'. Again, reviews will be appreciate. See ya'll in the next chapter. Peace out…:P_


End file.
